Chute inattendue
by Milhoute
Summary: Sara est en difficulté, Grissom va devoir lui venir en aide !
1. Chapitre 1: Au bord du gouffre

Sara pleurait, ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler depuis plusieurs heures. Elle ne supportait plus sa vie… Sa vie ? Quelle vie ? Seul son travail avait de l'importance Sara n'était rien en dehors du bâtiment du LVPD, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle mettait tant d'ardeur dans son travail, pour oublier que lorsqu'elle rentrait, elle était seule dans son appartement ou peut être pour perdre du temps, afin de rester le moins longtemps possible seule chez elle. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait son métier, mais dans la vie, il n'y avait pas que ça. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas une vie normale comme tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Sa vie sentimentale était un vrai désastre, elle n'avait pratiquement fréquenté personne depuis la fac ! Même pas vraiment Hank. Sentait-il qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiment pour lui ? Sentait-il pour qui elle en avait ? Elle pensa alors à Grissom et les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle. Elle aimait Grissom et c'était sans doute la pire des choses, car c'était loin d'être réciproque. A un moment, elle s'était posée la question, quand ils jouaient tous les deux au chat et à la souris. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et ça l'avait rendu heureuse. Mais aujourd'hui, Grissom était froid et distant, leur complicité s'était peu à peu envolée, laissant place au malaise et à l'indifférence. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ça, depuis un moment elle voyait tout en noir. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas bu et était donc parfaitement consciente de sa situation. Elle ne la supportait plus.

Résultat, elle était debout, accrochée au rebord de sa fenêtre et menaçait de se jeter dans le vide. Rien ne l'empêchait de le faire elle restait pourtant là, immobile, à regarder la rue en bas de chez elle. Elle cherchait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Des gens marchaient sur les trottoirs, ils ne faisaient pas attention à Sara personne jusque là ne l'avait remarquée. Une jeune femme qui passait dans sa rue leva cependant les yeux – peut être avait-elle pressenti que quelqu'un était en danger – elle aperçut Sara dans le vide. La jeune femme, sur le coup, paniqua et lui cria :

« Oh mon dieu ! Madame… non ! Ne faîtes pas ça, je vous en prie ! »

Toutes les gens qui se trouvaient autour s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de marcher, apeuré par ce cri, ils regardèrent la jeune femme qui avait crié, ils essayaient de comprendre pourquoi. Elle regardait en l'air, elle avait l'air très nerveuse, surpris et curieux, ils levèrent leur tête à leur tour et lorsqu'ils aperçurent à leur tour Sara, prirent peur les uns les autres. En quelques seconde, un mouvement de foule se créa, de la curiosité morbide sans doute, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Sara. La jeune femme qui avait crié tenta de garder son calme, elle se disait à présent qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, cette jeune femme en haut risquait de paniquer, de perdre l'équilibre ou de sauter. Sara était sur les nerfs, elle était très fragile et pouvait donc le faire à n'importe moment. A présent une centaine de passants la regardaient immobiles, ils la fixaient du regard, la jeune femme n'osait pas bouger et commençait à prendre conscience de ce que son cri avait provoqué : si cette jeune femme sautait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Sara non plus ne bougeait plus, elle pleurait de plus belles et se sentait au plus mal. Tous ces badauds dans la rue, elle se sentait prise au piège, impossible de revenir en arrière à présent, elle ne pouvait plus changer d'avis. Elle cria, la voix cassée :

« Laissez-moi, je veux en finir ! »

Un des hommes, voyant ce qui se passait, avertit la police, personne ici n'était capable de maîtriser la situation. La jeune femme, qui avait remarqué Sara la première, tentait de lui parler, elle essayait par tous les moyens de gagner du temps.

« Écoutez… écoutez-moi. Ne faîtes pas ça, je voue en prie… je n'arriverai jamais à me pardonner de ne pas vous en avoir empêché si vous le faîtes…. Je m'appelle Vanessa… Vanessa Parish. Et vous c'est comment ? »

Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Sara, quant à elle, était complètement perdue, elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Sur le coup, elle répondit :

« Sara… Sara Sidle… »

Elle coopérait, la jeune femme paraissait soulagée, elle tentait de la calmer, de lui faire penser à autre chose le temps que les secours arrivent.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise nouvelle

Au LVPD, Grissom était à son bureau étant le superviseur, il devait s'occuper de l'administration. Il était déjà tard, dix minutes déjà que ses collègues avaient pris leur service, ils se préparaient tous à rejoindre leur scène de crime que Grissom leur avait assigné et pourtant, aucune nouvelle de Sara. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, quelque chose n'allait pas ! Grissom tentait de la joindre sur ses téléphones depuis bien cinq minutes mais il tombait directement sur le répondeur de son portable quant à son téléphone fixe il sonnait dans le vide jusqu'à tomber la encore sur le répondeur. Elle devait accompagner Nick sur leur scène de crime, un règlement de compte entre gangs qui avait fini en bain de sang. Grissom était de mauvaise humeur, Sara aurait dû le prévenir si elle avait un souci. Il allait appeler Nick sur son portable pour le prier de passer chez Sara et de la prendre au passage - il lui ferait la morale après – lorsque le téléphone de son bureau sonna. C'était Brass. Celui-ci s'était demandé comment l'annoncer à Grissom. Il ne savait pas comment Gil allait réagir, mais il redoutait que ce soit violent. Il tenta de maîtriser la situation.

« Grissom.

-Gil ? C'est Jim. Sara est là ?

-Non, justement, j'ai essayé de la contacter, elle est injoignable, j'allais appeler Nick pour qu'il passe la prendre... pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment d'un coup, le coup de fil de Brass n'était pas le fruit du hasard, était-il arrivé quelque chose à Sara sur le chemin. Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Écoutez-moi, mes collègues viennent de recevoir un appel urgent d'un homme, apparemment, il affirme qu'une jeune femme est pendue à son balcon et qu'elle menace de se suicider et… enfin on n'est sûr de rien mais d'après l'adresse, il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse de Sara.

-Quoi ?!. »

Grissom avait brusquement relevé la tête, prêt à bondir et à se précipiter dehors en entendant le prénom de Sara, il espérait avoir mal entendu.

« Rien n'est sûr Gil, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà envoyé une patrouille sur les lieux, l'homme a seulement dit que la jeune femme est brune et qu'elle est sur les nerfs, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. je passe vous prendre, d'accord ?

Grissom ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Si Jim disait vrai, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il connaissait Sara et dans quel état elle pouvait se mettre parfois. Il pensait qu'elle était tout à fait capable de le faire. Il sortit en trombe de son bureau, clés et blouson en main. Pendant ce temps, Jim continuait de parler dans le vide :

« D'accord ? Gil ?… Gil ?… Merde! »

Brass le savait, il aurait dû se déplacer et lui dire directement. Lui aussi se dépêchait maintenant, il mit sa sirène et appuya sur le champignon.

Dans les couloirs, Grissom était tellement pressé qu'il avait manqué de heurter Catherine qui était en train de lire son dossier tout en marchant. Elle l'évita de justesse.

« Où allez-vous si pressé ? »

Sans ralentir son allure, Grissom lui cria du bout du couloir :

« Sara ! Sara a des ennuis ! »

Et il sortit du bâtiment. Jim le cherchait dans les couloirs, lui aussi rencontra Catherine :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je viens de dire à Grissom qu'un gars avait appelé pour dire qu'une femme était suspendue à son balcon pour se suicider. D'après l'adresse qu'il nous a donnée, on pense que c'est Sara.

-Oh mon dieu ! Grissom est déjà parti, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi pressé. On est sûr que c'est Sara ?

-Non, mais il a cessé de m'écouter quand j'ai dit 'Sara'. Je prends ma bagnole, je vais essayer de le calmer.

-Je vais chercher les gars, on va vous suivre, on ne sait jamais… »

Catherine préférait envisager toutes les possibilités : si ce n'était pas Sara, Grissom serait plus calme et tel qu'elle le connaissait, il tenterait de calmer la femme si c'était Sara en revanche, il aurait peut être besoin de soutien ou d'aide… surtout si le pire arrivait. Elle prit ses affaires et alla chercher ses collègues dans la salle de repos. Les voitures de Brass et de Grissom n'étaient déjà plus sur le parking.

Grissom tentait de se raisonner, de se calmer en se convainquant que ce n'était peut être pas Sara mais rien n'y faisait. Il roulait comme un fou pour arriver le plus vite possible sur les lieux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de réagir aussi brusquement d'habitude, c'était lui le plus posé, le plus raisonnable. Quand il arriva enfin, il ne pouvait pas voir qui se trouvait là haut mais il voyait un attroupement énorme devant chez Sara : des curieux, des reporters, des officiers de police, des pompiers… Il descendit de son véhicule et leva les yeux. Il sentit comme un pincement au cœur quand il aperçut Sara il ferma alors les yeux, il ne redoutait plus maintenant, il savait !

Sara était aveuglée par des projecteurs que la police avait installés et entendait un terrible brouhaha. La seule chose d'assez distincte était le porte-voix qui disait :

« Madame, ne faîtes pas ça, repassez doucement de l'autre côté de la rambarde. »

Elle savait que beaucoup de gens étaient là, mais elle ne savait pas s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, 'sans doute personne' pensa-t-elle. Les choses avaient mal tourné, elle aurait voulu être seule comme elle en avait malheureusement l'habitude. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait jamais sauté et, dans ce cas, personne n'aurait su. Mais maintenant, tout le monde allait savoir, elle n'avait pas voulu ça.

Brass arriva juste après l'annonce dans le porte-voix. Grissom était agité, il regardait tout autour de lui et se disait que tout cela ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Il s'approcha de l'homme qui parlait à Sara, lui présenta son badge et lui demanda le porte-voix.

« Elle n'a pas encore sauté vous savez, pourquoi la police scientifique ?

-C'est ma collègue qui est là-haut ! Passez-moi ce fichu porte-voix !

-Ok ok, tenez… si vous pensez faire mieux que moi ! »

Brass sortit de sa voiture et vit le policier tendre quelque chose à Grissom. Celui-ci s'adressa à Sara :

« Sara, c'est Grissom. Je vous en prie, ne faîtes rien, je vais monter vous parler. »

Brass rejoignit son collègue. Le policier qui avait prêté son porte-voix parut soudain agité :

« Mais vous êtes fou ! Vous voulez qu'elle saute ou quoi ?!

-Je connais cette jeune femme. J'ai plus de chance de la sauver en allant lui parler directement. Et coupez-moi ces projecteurs, s'il y a quelqu'un qui veut qu'elle saute, c'est vous, pas moi ! »

L'homme donna alors l'ordre à ses hommes d'éteindre les lumières pointées sur Sara. La jeune CSI regarda en bas, elle n'y voyait toujours rien mais elle distingua tout de même une silhouette entrer dans son bâtiment. De nouveau, plein de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

En bas, Catherine, Warrick et Nick venaient d'arriver dans l'autre Tahoe. En descendant du véhicule, ils levèrent les yeux et comprirent à leur tour pourquoi Grissom était si pressé. Ils restèrent immobile, choqués. Des reporters, en revanche, s'agitaient autour d'eux, ils filmaient Sara et sortaient un nouvel appareil qui permettrait d'entendre ce qu'allaient se dire Sara et Grissom. Là, pas de doute, ils tenaient un scoop ! Sortant de leur léthargie, les CSI se rapprochèrent des journalistes : ils commentaient ce qui venait de se passer :

«… Il semblerait que le superviseur de la police scientifique de Las Vegas, le docteur Gil Grissom, ait décidé de monter dans l'immeuble afin de venir directement au secours de la jeune femme. Nous sommes maintenant en mesure de vous donner le nom de la personne. Il s'agirait bien de Sara Sidle, la collègue du docteur Grissom. Nous ignorons encore la raison pour laquelle mademoiselle Sidle a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours… »


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'appartement de Sara

Grissom était enfin arrivé devant la porte de Sara, le concierge du bâtiment lui avait gentiment remis le double des clés après s'être assuré que son interlocuteur était bien « policier ». Il tourna la clé et entra calmement dans l'appartement. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez elle, il ne connaissait pas les lieux. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas encore voir Sara mais il entendait le bruit émanant de l'extérieur. Il avança doucement et se retrouva dans le salon, là où Sara se situait. Sara, ayant entendu un bruit derrière elle et à bout de nerf, fit un geste brusque, ce qui affola la foule en bas.

« C'est vous Grissom ?… N'approchez pas !… Restez où vous êtes !

-D'accord, je ne bouge plus. Calmez-vous Sara. »

Grissom obtempéra, il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier.

Les autres membres de l'équipe, tout comme les gens qui étaient à proximité des journalistes et quelques milliers de téléspectateurs devant leurs télévisions, assistaient à la scène, grâce à l'amplificateur de son, comme s'ils étaient aussi dans la pièce avec Grissom et Sara.

Grissom fixait Sara, il ne la quittait pas une seconde des yeux afin de pouvoir intervenir si des fois la situation lui échappait. Il s'adressa de nouveau à sa collègue pour la mettre en confiance :

« Et si on se tutoyait pour une fois, hein ? D'accord ?

-D'ac… d'accord » bafouilla t-elle, à bout de nerf.

Lui avait une voix qui se voulait rassurante, mais intérieurement il paniquait.

Catherine était très inquiète en bas car, pour parler à quelqu'un en détresse, Grissom était le dernier à savoir s'y prendre. Mais d'un autre côté, il était probablement le seul, du moins elle l'espérait, à pouvoir approcher Sara et la convaincre de ne pas sauter.

Grissom ne bougeait plus comme elle lui avait ordonné, il ne cessait de regarder la jeune femme. Il se demandait pourquoi Sara, une personne tout à fait lucide et réfléchie d'habitude, pouvait se trouver sur le point d'en finir avec la vie. Il ne trouvait pas de réponse :

« Sara, pourquoi en es-tu arrivée là ? »

Il tentait de lui faire vider son sac - pour guérir le mal, il faut savoir d'où il provient - bien que ce soit assez périlleux. Sara, voyant que Grissom ne bougeait plus, tenta de se calmer. Il attendait une réponse de sa part, mais sa raison le concernait lui aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler les raisons comme ça. Elle essaya d'éviter sa question :

« La vraie question est pourquoi pas. » Répondit-elle.

Ses yeux étaient bouffis et tout rouge à cause des larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Grissom ne paraissait pas satisfait de sa réponse, il attendait patiemment qu'elle veuille bien se confier à lui. Elle le mit alors sur la voie :

« Regarde autour de toi… qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

En bas, l'équipe paraissait un peu plus calme depuis que Gil avait entamé la conversation. Sara semblait moins agitée. Catherine se demandait si c'était grâce à la conversation ou grâce à la présence de Grissom à ses côtés. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas où Sara voulait en venir, il n'était pas dans sa tête après tout. Un silence pesant régnait là-haut, il contrastait royalement avec le brouhaha provenant de l'extérieur. Sara savait que Gil était toujours derrière elle malgré son silence. Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle imaginait très bien quelle tête il pouvait faire à l'heure actuelle. Contrairement aux autres de l'équipe, il privilégiait les gestes à la parole. Grissom avait des mimiques qui lui étaient propres : quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose ou qu'il attendait des explications par exemple, il relevait un sourcil. C'était cette mimique justement à laquelle Sara pensait et elle n'avait pas tort, Grissom attendait plus de précision.

« Que vois-tu dans cet appartement ? »

Grissom regarda alors autour de lui. Après un moment d'observation, il répondit à Sara :

« Je vois qu'il est très bien rangé, très propre,… tout semble avoir sa place, tout paraît organisé.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vois d'autre ? »

Il regarda de nouveau il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Décidément, les relations humaines n'étaient vraiment pas son fort !

« Je ne sais pas, je ne vois rien d'anormal. » Se résigna t-il à dire.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui manquait également chez lui… Sara vint alors à son aide :

« … Des photos… il n'y a aucune photo : pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas d'homme dans ma vie, ni même d'enfants… Ma vie est comme cet appart', bien rangée, bien propre, mais vide ! »

A ces mots, une nouvelle vague de sanglots l'envahit, elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Grissom la regardait, il savait maintenant, il comprenait mieux. Sara ne supportait plus sa solitude, elle ne supportait plus de n'avoir, comme lui, que son travail auquel s'accrocher. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas toute seule comme elle le croyait. Il lui dit le plus sereinement possible :

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de photos ici que personne ne se soucie de toi.

-Tout le monde se moque de moi, je le sais. » Elle s'en était convaincue.

En bas, les CSI paraissaient anéantis. Ils s'en voulaient de ne pas montrer à Sara plus d'intérêt en dehors du travail. Dans le fond, elle avait raison, ils se côtoyaient rarement en dehors du L.V.P.D., à part quelques fois pour aller manger entre deux affaires. Ils s'appréciaient pourtant les uns les autres, mais ils ne passaient pas de temps ensemble pour essayer de mieux se connaître. Peut-être s'ils se fréquentaient en dehors, ils ne penseraient à rien d'autre qu'à leurs affaires et aux côtés négatifs qui allaient avec. Ils ne se voyaient peut-être pas en dehors pour penser à la vie et non à la mort - visiblement ça n'avait pas empêcher Sara d'y penser. Grissom trouva une parade à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire :

« Vraiment ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi y a-t-il tellement de monde en bas qui souhaite, tout comme moi, que tu changes d'avis ? »

Sara n'avait pas pensé à cela, Grissom marquait un point. Sur le coup, elle ne lui dit rien, mais après quelques secondes, elle brisa le silence avec une phrase « choc » :

« L'homme que j'aime se moque totalement de mon existence. »

Elle s'ouvrait désormais à lui comme un livre et il savait lire entre les lignes.

« Sara, viens avec moi… sinon c'est moi qui te suivrai. »

Sara paraissait surprise de sa réponse, encore du double sens, Gil semblait en être l'inventeur. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et pour être clair, il dit à sa collègue :

« Si tu sautes, je saute juste après. »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Choix difficile

Sara pensa alors que c'était vraiment la chose la plus nulle qu'il lui avait dit : Sa vie n'avait pas d'importance pour lui jusque-là et d'un seul coup, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle ? Ou tout simplement essayait-il de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en utilisant une méthode complètement ridicule ? Elle prit sa réponse pour une provocation. Grissom avait risqué de la mettre en colère pour susciter sa curiosité. Sara demanda alors assez froidement, comme à chaque fois que Grissom la blessait - elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout aussi désagréable avec lui :

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?! Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire, à part si c'est pour me faire renoncer et dans ce cas, c'est peine perdue Grissom ! »

Ça se présentait mal, Sara avait compris de travers et la colère lui montait au nez ; ses nerfs ne devaient pas lâcher sinon elle était perdue ! Il devait faire en sorte qu'elle n'abandonne pas. Maintenant Grissom n'avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait plus reculer et devait être honnête avec la jeune femme. De toute façon, en ce cas présent, la question ne se posait même pas. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qui se tramait en bas. Gil n'avait pas vu le matériel que les journalistes avaient installés pour les espionner et Sara ne voyait pas grand chose, seulement un attroupement de personnes dans la rue – qui d'habitude est assez calme - devant son bâtiment et les gyrophares des voitures de police.

Catherine – comme toutes les personnes assez proches des appareils d'espionnage d'ailleurs - ne ratait pas un morceau de ce qu'ils se disaient. La conversation prenait mauvaise tournure : 'Grissom est vraiment nul ! J'espère qu'il a prévu une bonne chute sinon c'est Sara qui va en faire une !' pensait-elle très inquiète. Elle se retenait pour ne pas entrer dans l'immeuble et tenter d'apaiser Sara en prenant la place de leur supérieur. Mais voilà ce qui la retenait justement, personne ne pouvait prendre sa place, ils devraient s'en sortir seuls. Si Sara en était arrivée là, c'était en grande partie à cause de lui ! C'était à lui de régler le problème, en étant honnête avec ses sentiments car elle en avait toujours douté - le pressentiment féminin sans doute – Grissom n'était pas sincère avec sa petite protégée, il se passait quelque chose entre eux, même s'il refusait de l'admettre et s'il luttait contre « ça ». La situation ne l'étonnait absolument pas contrairement aux hommes qui faisaient partie de l'équipe. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.

Nick ressentait de la colère à l'heure actuelle : 'mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez Grissom !' Il avait lui aussi envie de monter, mais plus pour casser la tête à son patron que pour parler à Sara. La sauver, il n'avait pas la prétention d'essayer lui... au lieu de l'aider, Grissom l'enfonçait encore plus ! Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi c'était Grissom qui était là-haut et pas… Catherine par exemple ! Elle était la plus sociable d'entre eux et c'était celle qui, en situation de crise, savait le mieux gérer les réactions des autres. Elle avait ce don et Grissom était tout son contraire ! Lui qui est si renfermé et si solitaire, lui qui préfère passer sa vie au labo à étudier des cadavres ou des insectes plutôt que d'aller dans un bar pour draguer ou passer du bon temps avec des amis !

Warrick, quant à lui, était complètement sonné, il ne réagissait pas, ne pensait rien à part : 'Ne fais pas ça Sara.'

Brass était à côté du policier qui avait prêté le porte-voix à Grissom, il n'entendait pas ce que Sara et son collègue pouvait se dire, n'étant pas assez proche du matériel des journalistes. Inconsciemment il ne s'était pas approché d'eux, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait sur une nouvelle scène de crime, il les évitait. Il cherchait des solutions de secours avec les responsables de chaque équipe : police, pompiers, EMT... pour essayer de parer à toutes les cas de figure qui se présenteraient… même pour le pire de tous : que sa jeune collègue fasse le grand saut.

« Si, j'en ai deux, répondit Grissom… » Il marqua une pause pour prendre une inspiration et se donner du courage. « La première c'est pour te prouver que ''l'homme que tu aimes'' n'en a pas rien à faire de ton existence. »

Incroyable ! Sara n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il osé dire une chose pareille ! Il le savait alors ? Ou était-ce juste du bluff ? Elle en était abasourdie et remarqua alors le silence qui avait suivi ces paroles. Ces mots avaient provoqué les réactions de tout le monde. Les journalistes se félicitaient, quel beau scoop ! Catherine ferma les yeux car elle était sûre dorénavant de ce qu'il comptait lui dire mais ne savait pas en revanche s'il arriverait à affronter sa peur.

La tension montait et le silence devenait pesant. Sara ne contesta pas la première raison, ce qui encourageait Grissom à poursuivre. Si elle l'avait contredit, il n'en aurait peut-être pas eu le cran. Il avait dit ça sans en être vraiment sûr. Comme elle, il s'était rendu compte de leur rapprochement… mais il n'était pas prêt à se lancer dans une relation avec elle et avait donc décidé de mettre de l'écart entre eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. A partir de là, comment Sara avait-elle pu s'intéresser à lui alors qu'il s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même et faisait en sorte de n'être qu'un supérieur hiérarchique ? ça semblait avoir réussi jusqu'à ce soir où Sara le mettait au pied du mur. Mais à la réflexion ce n'était qu'une illusion : son plan avait échoué car lui-même n'avait pas cessé de s'intéresser à elle, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Il l'aimait trop pour prendre le risque de continuer de lui cacher.

« Et… et la deuxième raison ? » lui demanda Sara en bafouillant, visiblement sonnée par la première raison et curieuse de connaître la seconde.

Il prit tout son courage à deux mains il en avait encore plus besoin que la première fois car cette fois il s'impliquait dans ce qu'il disait :

« … Convaincre la femme qui compte le plus pour moi que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. » Avoua t-il enfin, reprenant les termes de Sara pour dire ce qu'il ressentait de manière détourné.

Sara se répéta plusieurs fois la phrase dans sa tête, afin d'être sûre qu'elle avait bien entendu. Elle avait du mal à réaliser, tout comme les gens qui entendaient en bas. C'était absolument inconcevable que celui « qui n'a pas de sentiments » - comme elle lui avait rétorqué une fois - en ait justement !

Alors l'idée que Grissom puisse essayer de la manipuler pour l'empêcher de sauter lui parut possible… voir même évidente ! Sara réagit alors violemment, contrairement à ce qu'espérait son supérieur.

« COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS JOUER AVEC MES SENTIMENTS DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL ! »

Soudain Sara fit un geste brusque et manqua de tomber. La foule réagit instinctivement et prit peur. Tout le monde ressentit la sueur froide, y compris Sara qui ne s'attendait pas à manquer de tomber accidentellement. Elle pensa tout de suite que sa réaction – l'instinct de survie on pourrait l'appeler – était ridicule dans le cas présent car c'était elle qui s'était mise en danger volontairement. Il n'y a pas encore une heure elle voulait mourir !

Grissom aussi crut voir la dernière heure arriver, il faillit paniquer mais très vite se rendit compte que Sara ne l'avait pas fait exprès et qu'elle aussi avait eu peur. 'Ne bouge pas Sara, je t'en supplie reste calme' pensait-il. Cela ne faisait aucun doute cependant, il perdait le contrôle de la situation. Pensant apaiser Sara, il l'avait au contraire provoquée une fois de plus. D'habitude, Sara se sentait agressée parce qu'il n'était pas honnête avec elle, parce qu'il la rejetait alors qu'il mourait d'envie de se rapprocher d'elle mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Cette fois, c'était parce qu'il était sincère avec elle... Il n'y comprenait plus rien, il ne savait plus comment réagir.

« Sara, calme-toi, je…

-Ne me dîtes pas de me calmer ! Tout ça c'est… C'EST VOTRE FAUTE GRISSOM ! Je n'en peux plus de supporter vos sautes d'humeur ! Vous me dédaignez à longueur de temps et vous osez me dire que je compte pour vous ! Belle foutaise ! »

Tout en s'exprimant, Sara continuait de gesticuler sur le rebord de sa rambarde. La foule en bas paniquait car la situation tournait mal, vraiment mal ! Grissom avait sous-estimé la lassitude de Sara. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle pleurait à présent de colère tout en vidant son sac. Elle aurait dû le faire avant, avait-elle déjà pensé elle aurait dû lui dire ses quatre vérités au lieu de garder ça pour elle ça finissait par la ronger, par la détruire. Et qui essayait-elle de protéger en gardant tout pour elle ? Grissom ? Il ne le méritait pas il ne se gênait pas pour la faire souffrir lui !

« Non c'est la vérité Sara… tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

-… Je ne sais pas. »

Elle avait réfléchi quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse. Cette remarque était gratuite de sa part, elle cherchait à le blesser, à lui faire mal autant qu'il pouvait lui en faire. Elle sut qu'elle avait réussi car Grissom lui demanda :

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre « oui », elle le savait. Elle devait le reconnaître, il ne lui mentait jamais durant les rares fois où il laissait transparaître ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de lui mentir… à la limite, elle pouvait seulement lui reprocher de lui cacher la vérité. Grissom avait encore marqué un point, il maintint alors ce qu'il certifiait plus tôt.

« C'est la vérité… je tiens à toi Sara. Chaque jour, j'ai mené un combat de plus en plus difficile contre mes sentiments. »

Elle semblait à présent écouter attentivement et se calmer. Il se demandait comment elle réagirait face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se répétait sans cesse « Elle ne sautera pas » pour se donner du courage et se décider à avancer. Il voulait profiter du fait qu'elle était trop occupée à l'écouter pour se rapprocher doucement d'elle.

Sara était comme tétanisée par la révélation qu'il venait de réitérer. Une fois, il avait dit ça pour la faire changer d'avis en jouant avec ses sentiments deux fois, Grissom était sincère… enfin elle croyait. Elle hésitait. Elle ne savait plus. Alors elle cherchait à en savoir plus, elle l'écoutait pour savoir quelle opinion était la bonne.

Grissom s'approchait doucement d'elle. Il continuait de lui parler, comme s'il avait besoin de se libérer d'un poids qui l'oppressait depuis un long moment il devait aussi la convaincre de sa sincérité.

« C'est étrange… et plutôt paradoxale : vivre à côté de toi m'était douloureux… »

Sara se laissait approcher sans réagir. Il était juste à côté d'elle à présent. Elle tourna la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux, elle y cherchait sa réponse et la colère retomba d'elle-même lorsqu'elle lut la sincérité dans son regard.

« Mais vivre sans toi me serait insupportable. »

Il lui tendit alors la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, sans la brusquer, de l'autre côté de la rambarde. Sara continuait de le regarder dans les yeux, ils étaient remplis de sincérité et de tendresse aussi. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur la main tendue vers elle et finit par la prendre dans la sienne, sans réfléchir. Grissom la tenait à présent, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Il l'aida à se retourner doucement pour ne pas faire de faux-pas et à passer la rambarde. En bas, tout le monde applaudissait et criait de joie. Gil tenait toujours Sara dans ses bras. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues afin d'essuyer les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé. Sara le regardait, il souriait, rassuré de la voir devenir raisonnable. Elle ne mesurait pas encore l'erreur qu'elle avait failli commettre. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, elle avait fait le vide dans sa tête depuis que Grissom lui avait donné sa première raison. Sans réfléchir donc, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit, comme s'il était le seul pilier qui l'empêcherait – et qui l'avait empêché - de tomber. Grissom resserra son étreinte et murmura au creux de son oreille :

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Les journalistes avaient ce qu'ils voulaient, il ne manquait plus que la touche finale : « C'est sur une fin heureuse que nous nous quittons ! Sara Sidle qui, je vous le rappelle, était encore sur le point de sauter dans le vide i peine une minute, vient de passer de l'autre côté de la rambarde. Le docteur Grissom, son collègue de la police scientifique, était monté afin de lui porter secours. Il semblerait qu'il ait réussi sa mission et de la manière la plus charmante qui soit ! Alors que plus personne n'avait aucun espoir de voir la jeune femme faire demi-tour, le docteur Grissom a avoué à sa collègue qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Après « ça », quelle femme aurait encore le désir de mourir ?… Ne quittez pas car une autre surprise vous attend ! J'ai avec moi l'équipe de la police scientifique au grand complet ! Ils vont vous dire leurs impressions sur ce qui vient de se produire sous leurs yeux ! Catherine Willows, que pensez-vous de ce qu'il vient d'arriver, était-ce prévisible selon vous ?

-Eh bien si vous faîtes référence à la détresse de notre jeune collègue, bien sûr que non, nous ne savions absolument pas que Sara n'était pas satisfaite de sa vie.

-Semblait-elle aller bien ? N'avez-vous pas ressenti une certaine tension dans votre travail ?

-Absolument pas, vous pensez bien que nous aurions essayé de l'aider sinon. Vous savez, notre métier est moralement très difficile, il ne faut pas être faible psychologiquement, nous en voyons de toutes les couleurs. Sara semblait aller aussi bien que les autres. Nous travaillons dur, les conditions sont difficiles : les horaires, la pression que nous subissons. Croyez-moi, nous n'aurions pas pu nous en apercevoir.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais tout n'est pas aussi noir que ça dans votre équipe, le docteur Grissom et Sara Sidle sont visiblement très proches ! Saviez-vous ce qui se passait entre eux ? Nicolas Stokes, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Eh bien, nos collègues ne sont pas très expressifs, particulièrement notre superviseur alors je dois dire que c'est la surprise générale de notre côté aussi ! Enfin en tout cas pour moi ! Et pourtant, nous sommes habitués à analyser les preuves !

-Et vous Warrrick Brown, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Disons que nos collègues se connaissaient avant de faire partie de la même équipe alors ils étaient déjà naturellement assez proches. Mais de là à penser qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre…

-Catherine, vous n'avez pas l'air d'accord ?

-Non, je trouve qu'au moins du côté de Sara c'était évident.

-Bien je vous remercie tous pour vous êtes prêtés au jeu. Quant à vous chers téléspectateurs, je vous donne rendez-vous au journal de 13 heures demain. En attendant, bonne nuit à tous. C'était Monica Parker pour Canal 5... »


	5. Chapitre 5: Retour du Passé

Sara était blottie dans les bras de Grissom, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu les quitter. Sa tête posée sur son épaule, leurs corps étaient liés et ne faisaient plus qu'un. Elle profitait de ce moment d'intimité plus que bienvenu, elle avait tellement manqué d'affection dans sa vie.

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Sara n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents comme les autres. Elle avait manqué d'affection, pire encore, elle avait subi les sautes d'humeur violentes de son père qui la battait lorsqu'il ne tapait pas sur sa mère. Elle avait fini par apprendre à vivre avec puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas en réchapper, elle priait pour que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps chaque fois qu'il prenait l'envie à son père de la battre. Il était devenu violent depuis qu'il buvait, Sara était encore bébé… il avait été renvoyé et du coup il s'était mis à boire au lieu de chercher des solutions, il avait préféré choisir la facilité. Il passait son temps à hurler, à frapper et à boire. Sara n'était pas en âge de comprendre, pour elle son père agissait comme tous les autres pères, pour elle c'était normal. Elle rejetait la faute sur elle lorsqu'il la battait parce qu'elle avait cassé un verre ou quand elle rentrait tard parce qu'elle avait légèrement traîné les pieds en revenant de l'école, pour s'amuser avec ses copines comme le faisait tous les autres de son âge. En fait, ce n'était que des prétextes, il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait faire sa fille ou sa femme du moment qu'elles étaient là quand il avait besoin de se défouler. Après chez elle et l'école et sa rue, l'endroit que Sara connaissait le mieux était l'hôpital, il n'était pas rare qu'elle y mette les pieds, pour elle ou pour sa mère.

Sa mère aussi s'était mise à boire à la longue, elle ne supportait pas de voir son mari ainsi. Il avait fini par l'entraîner avec lui, mais Laura Sidle n'aurait jamais levé la main sur sa fille. Malheureusement son mari se chargeait de le faire pour deux et elle était incapable de l'en empêcher… par faiblesse devant lui, peut être aussi par peur que ça ne soit pire encore pour elles. Au lieu d'affronter la réalité, sa mère avait préféré fermer les yeux et se réfugier dans l'alcool – visiblement elle n'en avait tiré aucune leçon. Du coup Sara passait de moins en moins de temps chez elle pour ne pas voir ses parents dans leurs états seconds ; et elle passait de plus en plus de temps dehors, seule, alors qu'elle avait à peine huit ans. Et lorsqu'elle rentrait bien sûr, son père était là à l'attendre et prêt à lui faire payer son affront.

Un jour tout s'arrêta. Il suffit simplement que Sara rentre à l'heure de l'école et que son père, qui n'avait même pas pris le soin de regarder sa montre, la batte comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, comme si elle avait « encore » fait quelque chose de mal. Mais cette fois Sara n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle ne comprenait pas ce jour-là pourquoi son père l'avait battu et alla donc se plaindre à sa mère. Celle-ci fut folle de rage contre son mari, elle était elle aussi sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Elle s'était jurée que le jour où Sara viendrait se plaindre de son père elle s'interposerait. Et elle le fit. Sa mère criait sur son père, son père frappait sa mère, Sara s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, voulant éviter que tout retombe sur elle. Elle avait déclenché cet affrontement et se sentait coupable de cela. Elle les entendait hurler… de là où elle était, en regardant par la porte qu'elle avait laissé ouverte, elle ne voyait que la chambre de ses parents. Elle ne voyait pas ses parents, ils étaient dans la cuisine mais apparemment ils se déplaçaient beaucoup. Sara entendait sa mère hurler sous chaque coup qu'elle recevait, puis elle insultait son mari qui l'insultait à son tour et tapait de plus bel.

Tout se passa très vite, sa mère était devenue hystérique à cause des coups qu'elle prenait. Elle avait pris le couteau de cuisine et avait couru vers la chambre à coucher. Son mari l'avait suivi peu de temps après et avait essayé de reprendre le couteau. Il l'avait menacé de la tuer s'il ne récupérait pas ce couteau, puis il s'était jeté sur elle. Laura Sidle avait soudain perdu la tête l'espace de quelques secondes, sans doute l'en avait-elle cru capable. A l'origine pour se défendre, elle s'en était servie contre son mari. Au tribunal, à l'époque, le procureur avait expliqué que le premier coup porté était défensif, mais que, pour les coups suivants, l'accusée s'était acharnée sur le corps de son époux et que la victime n'avait pas mis longtemps à mourir. Sara avait assisté à la scène de sa chambre. Ce qui n'avait duré que quelque secondes semblait avoir duré une éternité.

A partir de là sa vie bascula, elle ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Sa mère avait tué son père sous ses yeux d'enfant. Elle ne se souvenait pas trop de ce qui avait suivi ensuite, sans doute l'effet du choc mais sur le moment, elle se souvenait du silence pesant qui avait suivi, de l'odeur du sang qui émanait de la chambre. Elle avait vu le sang couler abondamment et sa mère s'écrouler à côté du corps inerte. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sang de toute sa petite vie. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle en avait été incapable.

Sa mère avait fini par appeler la police et s'était dénoncée elle-même. En attendant que les « secours » arrivent, elle s'était dirigée vers Sara pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et que dans quelques instants elle allait la quitter, que tout était fini, que son père ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal… La police était arrivée. Découvrant le corps, un jeune policier, certainement une nouvelle recrue, n'avait pas supporté l'odeur et la vision du sang et avait vomi partout. Ses collègues avaient emmené sa mère qui à présent était calme et se laissait faire. D'autres policiers s'étaient occupés de Sara. On l'avait emmené dans un foyer d'accueil. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle revivait la scène horrible dont elle avait été témoin chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Le lendemain, une femme – dont elle ne se souvenait plus son nom - l'avait arraché au foyer d'accueil et lui avait promis de s'occuper d'elle. Cette femme était la seule personne qui depuis plusieurs heures avait eu un comportement rassurant avec la petite fille elle se souvenait très bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui lâcher la main. Et puis cette femme disparut de sa vie, comme son père et sa mère. Elle ne se souvenait plus de grand chose, à part quelques flashs du jugement de sa mère dont elle avait participé. Elle n'avait pas pu témoigner, la cour avait jugé que Sara était trop émotionnellement impliquée et trop petite pour pouvoir le faire. Sa mère avait été reconnue coupable du meurtre de son mari, à cause de l'intervention du procureur qui avait mentionné les coups portés de rage... C'était la dernière fois que Sara avait revu sa mère avant un long moment. Elle avait dû attendre sa majorité pour lui rendre visite en prison. En attendant, privée de sa propre « famille », elle avait circulé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Elle n'était attachée à rien, elle n'avait plus rien.

A l'adolescence, elle avait pris sa vie en main, assez mûre à présent pour ne plus être dépendante de quelqu'un. A l'époque, elle ne pensait pas que ce manque d'affection finirait par la détruire. Elle en manquait, soit, mais elle pensait pouvoir vivre sans. Au lycée, les sciences l'avaient toujours passionné, elle voulait toujours comprendre comment et pourquoi les choses marchaient ainsi. C'était pour cette raison aussi qu'elle aimait la mécanique. Elle avait donc poursuivi ses études dans ce sens. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie.

C'est à l'université de Harvard que tout s'était décidé pour elle, elle avait obtenu son diplôme de physique. Lors d'un séminaire à Bekerley, elle avait fait la connaissance d'un admirable professeur qui avait parlé de son métier avec une telle passion qu'il avait changé sa vie en quelques heures. Sara savait à présent ce qu'elle ferait, elle aussi voulait travailler dans la police scientifique. Ce professeur n'était autre que Grissom. Après son premier cours, Sara était venue lui parler, lui exprimer son profond intérêt pour son travail et lui avait demandé des conseils pour suivre cette voie.

Ils avaient donc longuement discuté du métier de CSI, Grissom avait l'air de penser que l'étudiante était sincère. Quant à Sara, elle avait une profonde admiration pour cet homme, le courant était tout de suite très bien passé entre eux. Après leur conversation, Grissom s'était renseigné sur l'identité de la jeune fille, il avait ainsi appris que Sara était l'une des meilleures étudiantes de la fac. Sara avait elle aussi fait des recherches de son côté et avait pu constater le brillant parcours de son professeur. Ils avaient donc décidé de garder contact, Grissom avait le pressentiment que sa jeune protégée irait loin.

Sara avait donc fait sa route dans cette voie, elle avait une volonté de fer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait un but : elle deviendrait CSI… cela représentait beaucoup pour elle. Elle prenait sa revanche sur la vie en quelque sorte, elle prenait contact avec sa mère dès qu'elle le pouvait, le plus souvent par téléphone car elle avait quitté sa région pour ses études. Sara en grandissant avait compris sa mère et ce qu'elle avait enduré. Quelques fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle en aurait fait autant à sa place. Elle jugeait que sa mère n'était pas coupable mais victime de maltraitance incessante et que, poussée à bout, elle avait fini par craquer. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait devenir CSI… pour ne pas devenir comme ses parents, pour lutter contre la violence et faire en sorte que les réels coupables soient condamnés. Côté relationnel, elle était toujours aussi seule, mais quelque chose avait tout de même changé. Devenir CSI… elle avait un autre raison. Elle le faisait aussi pour quelqu'un, pour attirer son attention. Grissom avait pris beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux. Elle pensait à l'époque que c'était tout à fait innocent, que c'était parce qu'il était passionné qu'elle l'admirait tant.

De fil en aiguille, elle avait réussi à franchir les étapes, elle était devenue CSI à San Francisco. Grissom avait suivi son parcours, lui aussi avait une profonde admiration pour cette jeune fille qui continuait de s'accrocher, qui voulait y arriver. Leur complicité avait grandi au fur et à mesure que Sara franchissait les étapes, ils étaient devenus amis. Tous les deux avaient le désir de pouvoir travailler ensemble un jour. Alors quand Grissom récupéra le poste de Brass durant l'affaire Holly Gribbs, il avait naturellement pensé à elle. Et depuis quelques années à présent, leurs rêves s'étaient réalisés, ils travaillaient ensemble. Leur proximité avait fait naître petit à petit des sentiments nouveaux. Plus ils avaient appris à se connaître, plus ils avaient ressenti de l'attirance l'un pour l'autre. Tous les deux avaient tout d'abord refusé de l'admettre, ils ne voulaient pas penser à autre chose qu'à leur complicité professionnelle, cela risquait de les gêner s'il en était autrement. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Au début, ils avaient joué au chat et à la souris, ils s'étaient taquinés... Sara qui jusque là s'était sentie bien seule avait enfin l'impression de vivre quelque chose avec quelqu'un.

Ils ne se rendaient compte de rien, mais leur petit jeu devenait de moins en moins innocent. Ce n'était pas Sara à qui ça gênait le plus, en fait même elle adorait ça. Grissom lui ne voulait pas que leur relation change… il avait peur des conséquences. Il avait donc arrêté de jouer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pire encore, il évitait Sara. Le monde relationnel de Sara, déjà bien vide, vola en éclat, elle fut de nouveau seule, elle ressentit un vide profond. Elle se rendit compte de ce que Grissom représentait vraiment pour elle à partir de ce moment là. En le perdant, elle perdait aussi cette chaleur qui l'avait envahie depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance.

A présent adulte, elle manquait cruellement d'affection, elle avait besoin de celles de ses collègues et surtout de celle de Grissom. Sa solitude lui pesait davantage, elle ne la supportait plus. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle s'était mise à boire, Sara ne voulait pas avoir conscience de son délaissement. Mais l'alcool n'arrangeait rien, comme il n'avait rien arrangé pour ses parents. Elle reproduisait la même erreur, elle allait de plus en plus mal et était de plus en plus fragile. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Où était passée la ténacité de la jeune CSI ? A force, elle avait fini par baisser les bras, par ne plus croire en rien.


	6. Chapitre 6: Prendre soin d'elle

Son mauvais état d'esprit s'était envolé en fumée lorsque Grissom lui avait appris qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était la tendresse dont il faisait preuve, il la serrait très fort dans ses bras.

Grissom semblait du même avis, il la berçait et lui caressait les cheveux. Il commençait à peine à se détendre, il s'était tellement inquiété pour elle, sa Sara. Malgré le bruit de la foule en bas qui hurlait de joie, ils semblaient ne rien entendre, trop concentrés sur leur intimité. Ils gardaient les yeux clos pour ne pas perturber leurs sens tactiles. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand il sentit que Sara était un peu plus calme, Grissom la guida vers la sortie. Elle devait passer des examens de santé, c'était le « règlement », même si elle n'avait rien. La tenant par la taille, les deux CSI sortirent doucement du bâtiment. A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte d'entrée que des pompiers étaient venus à leur rencontre. Des policiers faisaient barrage, pour empêcher les journalistes de se ruer sur eux.

Grissom relâcha Sara lorsqu'un des pompiers mit une couverture sur ses épaules. D'autres l'aidèrent à monter directement dans l'ambulance. Grissom la suivit et s'assit en face d'elle. Les EMT fermèrent les portes et l'ambulance avança doucement, pour ne pas blesser quelqu'un. Elle fit son passage dans la foule.

Les autres membres de l'équipe remontèrent dans la Tahoe et Jim dans sa Taurus. Ils sortirent les gyrophares pour pouvoir suivre l'ambulance Les agents de police qui étaient présents sur les lieux empêchaient les journalistes et les curieux de la suivre aussi.

Dans l'ambulance, Sara était silencieuse, elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire. La tête baissée, elle évitait le regard de Grissom qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle afin de saisir ses mains.

« Eh… ça va aller maintenant, je suis là… » lui dit-il.

Sara leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son superviseur. Ils étaient emplis de douceur et se voulaient protecteurs et rassurants. Soudain une envie de pleurer la prit à la gorge et elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler… elle était toujours sur les nerfs et était très fatiguée.

Grissom changea alors de place et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, Sara posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour la réconforter, en fait seul sa présence à côté d'elle suffisait. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'hôpital.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière la prenne en charge et lui demande de rester dans la salle d'attente le temps le médecin vienne le voir. Sara se retourna alors vers lui et le regarda l'air de dire : « Ne me laisse pas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sara, je reste là. »

Sara obtempéra alors et suivit l'infirmière tandis que Grissom s'assit dans la salle d'attente. Il fut rejoint par le reste de l'équipe cinq minutes plus tard. Il avait la tête baissée, le regard dans le vide… il pensait. Catherine l'interpella.

« Gil, on est là. »

Il leva alors la tête et se mit debout pour les accueillir. Nick commença la discussion.

« Comment va t-elle?

-Ça va aller maintenant… elle… doit se reposer. L'infirmière vient de l'emmener, le médecin ne devrait plus tarder à l'examiner.

-Et vous, ça va ? » Demanda Brass, rassuré de savoir que Sara était saine et sauve grâce à l'intervention de Grissom, et que celui-ci était de nouveau relativement calme.

-Oui…, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. »

Sans aborder directement le sujet de la nouvelle relation qui s'était établie - comme si chacun redoutait que Grissom puisse changer d'avis s'ils s'occupaient de sa vie privée - Warrick ne put s'empêcher de féliciter Grissom, suivi de toute l'équipe.

« C'est super ce que vous avez fait pour Sara.

-Oui… vous avez été là quand elle a eu besoin de vous et à votre place, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu autant de courage. » Dit Nick.

-On a eu peur vous savez. » Ajouta Catherine.

-… Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. » Avoua Grissom. Puis après quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta : « Je vais rester là, je vais m'occuper des formulaires à remplir... Catherine, je vous confie les commandes, je ne travaillerai pas ce soir. Et si Ecklie fait des histoires, dîtes-lui que Sara a besoin de mon soutien. Je dirais à Sara que vous êtes tous venus la voir. »

Tous comprirent où Grissom voulait en venir, il voulait rester seul avec Sara. Et au fond, il avait raison, Sara avait besoin de stabilité et de calme. Ils repasseraient la voir plus tard, quand elle sera bien reposée et plus apte à voir du monde. Ils tournèrent les talons et Brass avant de partir donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son collègue.

Grissom se retrouva seul à attendre le médecin qui ne tarda pas à arriver – après tout, Sara n'avait rien physiquement, elle était sur les nerfs et avait besoin de repos.

« Docteur Grissom ? »

Grissom était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que le médecin l'avait appelé « Docteur ».

« Oui… Comment va t-elle ?

-Mademoiselle Sidle est dans sa chambre, nous allons la garder une nuit. Elle est très fatiguée. Le psychologue viendra la voir à son réveil, en attendant, on lui a administré un sédatif. »

Grissom changea alors de tête, il paraissait rassuré à présent. Sara dormait, elle ne risquait plus rien. Il paraissait également gêné, comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire de spécial…

« … J'ai une faveur à vous demander… j'aimerais rester auprès de Sara cette nuit…

-J'ai entendu parler de ce que vous avez fait pour votre collègue docteur Grissom. » Le médecin se mit à sourire: « Je vous accorde votre faveur, ce sera mieux pour mademoiselle Sidle… Veillez bien sur elle.

-Comptez sur moi. Merci beaucoup.

-C'est normal… je dois vous laisser, d'autres patients m'attendent. Je repasserai revoir votre collègue avant qu'elle ne sorte. Au revoir.

-Encore merci docteur. Au revoir. »

Grissom ignorait totalement ce qu'il s'était passé en bas pendant qu'il essayait de sauver Sara. Il ne savait pas que des journalistes avaient réussi à enregistrer et à diffuser ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Lui qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments…

Il se renseigna sur le numéro de la chambre et s'y rendit. Il poussa tout doucement la porte pour ne pas surprendre Sara et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Sara dormait paisiblement, ce qui différait complètement de son état lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas. Grissom prit la chaise qui se trouvait adossée au mur, l'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de repousser la mèche de cheveux qui retombait mal sur le visage de la jeune femme. Les traits de son visage n'étaient plus crispés, ils étaient doux. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Au passage de sa main, Sara frissonna, c'était un réflexe car la jeune experte dormait profondément, assommée par les somnifères qu'on lui avait administré. Grissom prit ensuite la main de sa collègue et lui murmura :

« Je suis désolé. »

Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant il considérait que c'était en grande partie à cause de lui si elle se trouvait ce soir dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Bon nombre de fois, il s'était demandé comment Sara pouvait s'intéresser à lui, lui qui était si froid, si peu sociable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait d'intéressant ? c'était une question à laquelle il ne trouvait aucune réponse il n'avait pas le même âge tout d'abord, il était son supérieur hiérarchique, il n'avait rien de drôle, rien de touchant, il ne se trouvait pas beau. Il était marié à son travail, ce qui avait posé plusieurs fois problèmes à ses anciennes conquêtes. Il était considéré comme étrange, adulant ses petites bêtes comme s'il s'agissait de ses amis d'enfance. Grissom ne se trouvait rien et c'était là son problème avec Sara Sidle : il lui trouvait beaucoup de chose et lui n'avait rien. La Belle et le Clochard. Mais il omettait un détail : dans l'histoire la Belle finissait avec le Clochard. Sara était intelligente, attentionnée, attentive, très professionnelle, faisant le don de soi – quelque fois même à son détriment à elle – jeune, belle, combative – bien que dernièrement elle ait eu tendance à baisser les bras - aimante. Elle aussi était mariée à son travail, peut-être même plus que lui encore. Elle ne l'avait jamais déçu.

Atteint lui aussi par la fatigue, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée, ne lâchant pas la main qu'il serrait gentiment.


	7. Chapitre 7: Le réveil

Sara se réveilla en sursaut, les calmants ne faisaient plus effet. Le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire, elle le faisait souvent… elle revoyait sa mère, les mains pleines de sang et son père allongé sur le sol, inerte. Son sursaut avait réveillé Grissom par la même occasion. Il se demandait où il était jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main dans la sienne, celle de Sara. Grissom avait passé la nuit à son chevet. Il avait dormi dans une position tout à fait inconfortable et en ressentait les effets mais peu importait pour lui, tout ce qui comptait c'était que Sara sache qu'il était là maintenant, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Sara se sentait étourdie et lorsqu'elle avait tenté de mettre sa main sur sa tête, elle avait senti une résistance. Elle tourna alors la tête et vit une main tenant la sienne, puis un bras, puis un visage qui la regardait, celui de Grissom.

« Eh… bonjour Sara. » Lui dit-il doucement, en lui souriant.

Sara était encore perturbée par son rêve et par ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

« Grissom… » Elle avait du mal à parler. Bien que les calmants ne fassent plus effet, ils l'abrutissaient encore. Elle tenta de lui rendre son sourire mais sa tentative ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un véritable sourire. Elle se força à reprendre ses esprits.

« … Vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

-Je te l'avais dit que je ne te quitterais pas. »

Elle remarqua tout de suite que Grissom l'avait tutoyé.

« Je vais aller prévenir l'infirmière que tu es réveillée. Plus tôt tu passeras tes examens de santé, plus tôt tu sortiras. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, il se leva, lâcha sa main et quitta la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle se concentra pour essayer de se remémorer les dernières vingt-quatre heures… très vite, tout lui revint en mémoire, sa tentative de suicide, la foule en bas de son immeuble, la voix de Grissom dans le porte-voix, sa venue dans l'appartement, la discussion puis la révélation qu'il lui avait faite, le moment où il l'avait aidé à passer la rambarde, tout. Elle n'en revenait pas, Grissom lui avait dit qu'il tenait à elle ? Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras ? Il était resté toute la nuit avec elle ? Il la tutoyait ?

Grissom interrompit ses réflexions quand il revint à nouveau dans la chambre accompagné d'une infirmière et d'un psychologue il lui dit qu'il attendrait dehors, le temps qu'elle se fasse examiner. Sara passa tous ses examens et le psychologue lui expliqua qu'ils devaient la revoir… après ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire, il trouvait normal que Sara ait besoin de se confier et de vider son sac. Il l'autorisait donc à sortir et lui donna rendez-vous à son cabinet pour le lendemain. Mais Sara n'avait aucune intention d'y aller, elle ne voulait pas parler, encore moins à un inconnu. Et puis elle considérait que suivre une « thérapie » signifiait ne plus pouvoir travailler au CSI, elle serait jugée comme trop faible et la réalité lui sauta soudain aux yeux… elle avait peut-être déjà perdu son travail à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ecklie en profiterait cette fois pour la faire virer, cette fois Grissom ne pourrait pas l'empêcher car l'argument d'Ecklie serait de taille !

Grissom entra dans la pièce et lui dit qu'il avait tout régler avec les médecins, ils pouvaient s'en aller. Bien que reposée, elle ne le paraissait pas. Il vit une profonde tristesse et une forte inquiétude marquer le visage de sa collègue… Sara pensait et ça, il devait à tout prix l'éviter !

Sara qui était assise sur le lit d'hôpital se mit debout. Grissom ramassa sa veste et s'approcha de sa jeune collègue afin de lui couvrir les épaules avec. Non pas qu'il faisait froid à Vegas, mais Sara n'était pas bien et pouvait avoir froid. Grissom posa sa main dans le creux du dos de Sara pour la diriger vers la sortie. Sara le suivit en silence. Arrivés à la voiture, son superviseur ouvrit la porte côté passager pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

« Monte, je te raccompagne chez toi. » Sara n'avait pas très envie d'aller chez elle, de retrouver l'endroit qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir.

« Je préfère aller à un autre endroit, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Bien sûr… sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il pensait que Sara devait se reposer, mais sa proposition était maladroite… il se demandait où ils allaient aller : Sara devait avoir faim mais aller dans un lieu public alors qu'elle avait besoin de calme et d'intimité ne lui paraissait pas une bonne idée. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se rendre au LVPD, car Sara devait prendre du repos et ce bâtiment représentait bien trop de choses négatives. Soudain les choses lui parurent claires.

« Alors allons chez moi. »

Sara ne dit rien et monta dans le véhicule, signe qu'elle acceptait sa proposition. Grissom se réjouissait de la voir obtempérer. Il grimpa à son tour, démarra le véhicule et sortit du parking de l'hôpital.

Le chemin se fit en silence, Sara regardait les bâtiments défiler inlassablement par la fenêtre, elle ne semblait penser à rien. « Tant mieux » se disait Grissom. Arrivés à la porte de son garage, il déclencha l'ouverture automatique de la porte, gara la voiture à la place qui lui était réservée, releva sa fenêtre, coupa le contact, retira sa ceinture descendit du véhicule et fit le tour de celui-ci afin d'ouvrir la porte de Sara. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore bougé. A son tour elle défit sa ceinture et pivota sur son siège pour sortir. Elle regardait en direction du sol, comme si elle voulait éviter le regarde de Grissom. Celui-ci observait tous ses gestes et tentait de cerner le moindre geste, le moindre détail qui lui permettrait de savoir comment agir avec elle. Là encore, il mit sa main dans son dos afin de la diriger vers la porte de son domicile.

Il ouvrit la porte et l'invita d'un geste de la main à entrer.

Sara hésita un léger instant, en silence. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici mais les rares occasions qui s'étaient présentées, elle accompagnait l'équipe de CSI. Aujourd'hui elle était seule avec Grissom et les circonstances étaient tout autre. Elle se décida à entrer, voyant la main de Grissom qui était toujours tendue, l'invitant à franchir le seuil de la porte. Elle s'avança prudemment dans l'appartement silencieux, Grissom ferma alors derrière lui. Il avait des gestes très posés, afin qu'elle se sente rassurée et en confiance. Il l'invita à entrer dans le salon, lui demandant de lui donner sa veste. Lui aussi retira ses chaussures et son gilet de CSI qu'il n'avait pas encore retiré depuis la veille où il était sensé partir résoudre des crimes. Au lieu de cela, il avait préféré rester avec Sara à l'hôpital et avait envoyé son équipe, sous la direction de Catherine, faire le travail sans lui. Après avoir soigneusement rangé les vêtements, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine qui donnait vers son salon et sa salle à manger, pendant qu'il regardait Sara se diriger vers son canapé, d'un pas encore hésitant.

Il prépara une tisane pour eux, ouvrit un placard pour en sortir des beignets et des céréales pour leur petit déjeuner.

« Ce n'est pas un trois étoiles que je t'offre mais ça va te faire du bien, tu dois avoir faim. » Il alla porter tout sur sa table basse.

« Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? »

Sara répondit d'une voix à peine audible : « Merci, non, ça ira. »

Lorsque les tisanes furent prêtes, il les servit dans des tasses et apporta le plateau sur la table basse. Il choisit de s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme afin de partager leur petit déjeuner. Il se servit un beignet et invita Sara à en faire autant.

« Mange, ça te fera du bien… » Lorsqu'il vit Sara se servir il croqua un morceau de son donut et but une gorgée de sa tisane, restant silencieux Sara trempa son beignet dans sa tasse et porta l'aliment à sa bouche. Grissom releva ce geste et le prit comme une lueur d'espoir. Dans la nature, lorsqu'un animal ayant des problèmes de santé ou autre acceptait la nourriture que l'homme tentait de lui donner pour le sauver, lorsque celui-ci l'acceptait, c'était bon signe. Il préféra détourner son regard et regarder en face de lui, dans le vide. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Après un moment qu'ils étaient restés sans rien dire, se restaurant un peu, Grissom rompit le silence :

« Sara ? »

Sara releva la tête et regarda en direction de Grissom.

« Oui ?

-Tu peux rester tant que tu veux ici, tu es chez toi. »

Après s'être restaurés, Grissom ramassa tout ce qui traînait sur la table, et invita Sara à le suivre. Elle se mit debout et le suivit dans un couloir qui menait à une chambre.

« Voici ta chambre… si tu veux rester bien sûr. Je ne l'utilise pas. Il m'arrive de m'allonger sur le lit pour me reposer, surtout quand j'ai une migraine, car la pièce est calme, tu y seras tranquille. »

Soudain un bip se fit entendre au bipeur de Grissom. Celui-ci regarda alors l'écran qui affichait « Ecklie ». Il savait déjà pourquoi. Il rattacha son bipeur à sa ceinture et après un court silence il ajouta : « Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Moi je dois sortir, Ecklie veut me voir. Au retour, je passerai chez toi pour te chercher des affaires, si tu es d'accord pour rester ici… ?»

Sara ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de s'avancer dans la pièce et de s'asseoir sur le lit. A ce geste, Grissom sourit, il comprit que Sara avait fait le choix de rester. Il resta un court instant encore dans le chambranle de la porte à regarder la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos et qui regardait tout autour d'elle afin d'observer la disposition de la pièce.

Il lui lança alors : « A tout à l'heure. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, fais comme chez toi. Dans cette armoire il y a quelques couvertures. N'hésite pas à me biper au cas où tu en aurais besoin ».

Grissom se retourna alors, ce mouvement attira le regard de Sara. Il commençait à rebrousser chemin dans le couloir quand Sara l'interpela :

« Grissom.

-Oui ?

-Merci… » Elle tenta de lui faire un sourire très timide. Grissom lui sourit et ne dit rien… il quitta alors l'appartement, Sara entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claqua légèrement derrière lui, la laissant de nouveau toute seule pour un moment. Elle respira profondément puis s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil vienne la chercher.


	8. Chapitre 8: L'appel d'Ecklie

**Voici un nouveau chapitre... la review à laquelle j'ai répondu ce soir m'a donnée envie d'en écrire un peu plus, j'espère que ça vous plaira... si vous en voulez plus, vous savez comment me motiver maintenant! Bonne lecture...**

Grissom gara sa voiture dans le parking du LVPD puis entra dans le bâtiment. Il ne devait pas encore prendre son service. Il passa devant Judy, qui releva la tête et en l'apercevant lui fit un sourire. Ils s'échangèrent un « Bonsoir. » rapide. Grissom poursuivit son chemin, il lui demanderait plus tard s'il avait des messages. Il se rendit directement au bureau d'Ecklie. En passant dans les couloirs, il vit à travers les vitres l'activité qui régnait dans chaque pièce, on analysait, on prélevait, on faisait des recherches, le LVPD ne se reposait jamais. Arrivé à la porte du bureau d'Ecklie, Grissom attira l'attention de son propriétaire en lui disant simplement :

« Bonsoir. »

« Gil, bonsoir, je vous attendais. Essayez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Grissom s'avança prudemment et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait devant lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Ecklie lui parle de Sara et la mette au repos forcée contenu du fait qu'elle avait montré un signe de faiblesse flagrant hier soir et qu'Ecklie n'attendait qu'une excuse pour pouvoir écarter Sara de l'équipe. Grissom espérait que les conséquences de son geste désespéré n'auraient pas de plus lourdes conséquences.

Il vit Ecklie se lever de la sienne et se diriger vers la porte du bureau afin de la fermer pour avoir une conversation en privé avec lui. Ecklie revint s'asseoir, sortit un petit dossier d'un tiroir, l'ouvrit, le posa sur son bureau et releva la tête en direction de Grissom qui attendait silencieusement que le verdict tombe.

« Grissom, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Résumons les faits reprochés. » Il pencha alors la tête afin de lire brièvement le contenu de la feuille qu'il avait devant lui et d'en informer Grissom : « Hier soir, suite à un appel de Brass, vous avez quitté votre poste de superviseur et vous vous êtes rendu à l'appartement de Sara Sidle qui avait si je ne me trompe, passé la rembarde de son balcon dans le but de mettre fin à ses jours. Jusque là, est-ce exact ?

-En effet, Sara avait besoin de mon aide et j'ai dû m'absenter. »

Ecklie plissa un peu les yeux et parut serrer la mâchoire, signe qu'il n'approuvait déjà pas la réaction de Grissom: « Oui... ». Cette remarque fut suivie d'un court silence qui ne présageait rien de bon. « Donc arrivé sur les lieux, vous vous êtes offert pour aller secourir Sara Sidle. Puis vous êtes descendus tous les deux et êtes partis à l'hôpital où Sidle a pris du repos. Vous êtes donc resté avec elle et n'avez pas repris vos fonctions.

-C'est exact, j'ai considéré que ma place était de rester auprès de Sara, j'ai confié à Catherine la charge de superviser l'équipe… Allez au fait Conrad, qu'est-ce que vous nous reprochez exactement ?

-Sachez que votre petite histoire fait jaser et que la réputation de notre LVPD en a pris un coup. Nos supérieurs ne vous ont pas à la bonne Grissom.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de sauver une collègue de travail, une employée du LVPD fait de la mauvaise publicité à notre département.

-Grissom, vous ne semblez pas comprendre, alors je vais vous le dire plus clairement : vous et Sidle faites parler de vous depuis hier soir, des rumeurs circulent comme quoi vous et votre… protégée seriez devenus… plus proches, rumeurs qui depuis ont été confirmées. Voyez-vous Grissom, tant que vos histoires personnelles ne touchent pas directement ce labo, vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble, mais en ce qui concerne les relations entre collègues de travail, vous connaissez les règles.

-J'ai toujours été proche de Sara, autant que les autres membres de mon équipe. Quant au règlement, je vous assure que nous n'avons rien enfreint.

-Vraiment ? Expliquez-moi alors à quoi rime cette déclaration publique que vous avez donnée hier.

-Déclaration publique ? » Grissom ne savait pas de quoi parlait Ecklie… avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait encore parlé avec personne, encore moins avec son équipe et ne savait donc pas que ce qu'il avait dit avait été entendu par des milliers de personnes.

« Je vous en prie Gil, arrêtez de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, les nouvelles ont fait le tour du bâtiment. Depuis hier, tout le monde ne parle que du couple Sara-Grissom ! Vous êtes devenus célèbres tous les deux, toutes mes félicitations ! Mais votre coup médiatique n'est pas aux goûts de tout le monde, comme je vous l'ai dit, la réputation de notre département a été compromise et on m'a demandé personnellement d'intervenir. Alors voilà : du fait que Sidle est tentée de se suicider et que votre liaison avec votre collègue ait été rendue publique, le renvoi de Sara Sidle est sérieusement envisageable. Quant à vous, vous êtes mis à pied, le temps qu'une commission d'enquête soit ouverte pour éclaircir cette enquête, attendez-vous à recevoir un blâme. Veuillez me remettre votre badge de CSI ainsi que votre arme de service. Je vous confie le soin de demander à Sara Sidle d'en faire autant.

-Vous plaisantez ?! » Grissom, après être abasourdi montrait de l'agressivité à présent. « D'où tenez-vous que Sara et moi avons une liaison ?! Vous ne trouvez pas que Sara en a eu assez dernièrement ?!... » Grissom se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se pencha vers Ecklie qui se mit également debout, surpris par la réaction brutale de son collègue. « Vous êtes content, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez enfin réussi à nous écarter ! »

Ecklie approcha son visage de Grissom, montrant également des signes d'agressivité. « Je n'y suis pour rien Grissom, je regrette, mais cette fois, la décision vient de plus haut.

Grissom pencha encore plus le corps vers Ecklie et criait à présent sur lui. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et avait une attitude menaçante, comme deux mâles se battant pour être dominant.

« MAIS ENFIN C'EST INSENSE ÇA ! ALORS QUOI ? VOUS AURIEZ PREFERE QUE JE LAISSE SARA ALLER JUSQU'AU BOUT ?! C'EST ÇA QUE VOUS ESPERIEZ, VOUS AURIEZ VOULU QU'ELLE SAUTE ?! DANS L'ETAT OÙ ETAIT SARA HIER SOIR, LE MOINDRE FAUX PAS AURAIT EU UNE FIN FATALE, PARCE QUE CROYEZ-MOI, ELLE AURAIT PU SAUTER ! ET QUELLE BELLE PUBLICITE POUR LES CSI, VRAIMENT ! »

-SI VOUS AVEZ DES REPROCHES A FAIRE GRISSOM, FAITES-LES VOUS A VOUS-MÊMES ! VOUS VOUS ÊTES MIS TOUS LES DEUX TOUT SEULS DANS CETTE SITUATION !

Catherine passait dans le couloir, quand elle entendit et vit les deux hommes avec une telle animosité dans leurs attitudes et dans leurs regards, elle décida d'intervenir et s'interposa entre les deux, s'autorisant à poser sa main sur le torse de Grissom afin de le calmer. Si jamais il allait plus loin avec Ecklie, il risquait sa place au sein du CSI. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était déjà menacé. Grissom revint un peu à la raison lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence de Catherine, sa main l'intimant à prendre du recul. Il baissa son regard vers Catherine et croisa celui de sa collègue qui tentait de comprendre comment et pourquoi Grissom était tellement hors de lui, lui qui ne montrait pratiquement jamais ses sentiments.

Grissom se laissa convaincre par Catherine, se rendant compte que son attitude ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il releva le regard et le posa de nouveau sur Ecklie.

« Je veux bien admettre que Sara a eu un moment de faiblesse hier et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en arriver jusque-là… Sara est une très bonne CSI, elle fait du très bon travail, elle s'investit à fond et fait preuve de beaucoup de professionnalisme dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Si vous lui retirez son travail, elle n'aura plus rien auquel se rattacher…» Grissom préférait ne pas imaginer les conséquences que la nouvelle allait avoir sur la jeune CSI quand elle l'apprendrait.

« Gil, Sara Sidle n'a pas l'étoffe pour être CSI, elle n'a pas les nerfs assez solides, elle se laisse trop souvent affecter par les enquêtes dans lesquelles elle participe, on dirait que ça devient comme une affaire personnelle. »

En effet, c'était le cas, et Grissom la comprenait trèss bien : elle avait souffert enduré une terrible tragédie dans son enfance, il était impossible qu'elle en reste insensible chaque fois que le patron se répétait dans une affaire similaire à la sienne. Il était le seul à savoir en dehors de la jeune femme. Par respect pour elle, il se devait de respecter son silence et ne pouvait pas expliquer son comportement auprès d'Ecklie.

Catherine n'osait pas intervenir, voyant que Grissom avait baissé un ton, elle ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos, car elle était plutôt d'accord avec Ecklie de ce côté-là : elle ne disposait pas non plus de toutes les données pour pouvoir comprendre également.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire Conrad, Sara est l'une des meilleures enquêtrices que ce laboratoire est connu et il lui doit beaucoup… quant à notre soi-disant liaison, je répète que je ne sais d'où vous tenez ces informations mais elles sont complètement infondées, il n'y a rien entre nous.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard… en attendant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous êtes suspendus tous les deux : remettez-moi vos badges et vos armes de service.

-Je n'ai que les miennes, je vous remettrais celles de Sara dès que je lui aurai fait part de votre décision. Laissez-moi lui annoncer la nouvelle, vous en avez fait suffisamment... Je vais chercher mon arme de service, elle est dans mon vestiaire… oh, et vous me permettez d'annoncer également la bonne nouvelle à mon équipe ?

-Oui, allez-y, je vous attends là.

-Merci, trop aimable. » Et Grissom sortit du bureau d'Ecklie, pour se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Catherine depuis un moment se tenait debout, entre Grissom et Ecklie, les bras croisés, maintenant son dossier contre elle, attendant que la tempête ne cesse. Elle restait bouche-bée, elle comprenait que Sara soit mis aux arrêts quelques temps, afin qu'elle se repose et qu'elle réfléchisse à ses actions. Par contre, elle ne comprenait pas comment Grissom était également suspendu, sachant que s'il n'était pas intervenu hier, ils seraient très certainement en train de faire des heures supplémentaires sur l'affaire du « suicide de Sara Sidle ». Elle se retourna vers Ecklie et lui jeta un regard qui lui fit sentir qu'elle désapprouvait cette décision. Elle sortit également du bureau, les bras toujours croisés.

Grissom revint après un moment et sans un moment ni un regard vers Ecklie, il déposa son arme et son badge sur le bureau et sortit en direction de la salle de repos où il avait demandé en croisant Catherine de réunir l'équipe afin qu'ils s'entretiennent un court instant avant de commencer leur service : Grissom expliqua que lui et Sara étaient suspendus et qu'il était désolé de la tournure des choses, lorsqu'il vit les regards stupéfaits de ses collègues. Chacun d'entre eux lui montrait de la compassion et tous promettaient d'intervenir en leur faveur quand on viendrait leur poser des questions. Grissom les remercia de leur soutien et quitta la pièce. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Il demanda un service à Catherine : apporter des affaires à Sara chez lui, une femme serait mieux ce dont a besoin une autre femme et était plus à même de choisir les vêtements les plus intimes de sa collègue… Grissom songea également à lui demander une autre faveur : prendre Sara chez elle pour quelques temps, afin de ne pas éveiller d'autres soupçons et faire circuler de mauvaises rumeurs…


End file.
